Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus and a vehicle control method.
Related Background Art
An automatic parking control apparatus which performs an automatic parking control is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143337). In the apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-143337, the automatic parking control is performed using a detected value of a wheel speed sensor. As the detected value of the wheel speed sensor, a wheel speed pulse is exemplified. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-534976 and 64-032955 are examples of the related art.